No te preocupes por mi
by remedy six
Summary: choro lo sabe, y no puede hacer nada, se siente impotente...como puede ser el hermano mayor si sus otros dos hermanos no lo dejan ayudarlos kara/choro/oso
holaaaaa soy remedy y vengo aquí a daaaaar muchas historias, si soy nueva y tal vez me equivoque de vez en cuando pero eso se solucionara

hoy escribo un karachoro...solo que como hermano XD a mi me encanta mas el osochoro y el ichikara, bueno para no entretenerlos mas aquí la historia

No te preocupes por mi

P.v.o. choromatsu

No se como realmente sentirme….si decepcionado de mi mismo o….frustrado por no poder hacer nada, solo podía ver a unos de mis hermanos mayores en la camilla, sonriendo, riendo a carcajada con mi otro hermano mayor….es que acaso no lo ven, es que acaso todo lo que paso fue un simple sueño…. ¡NO, NO LO FUE!, como pueden los dos reír de esa manera, acaso osomatsu no se preocupo al ver a karamatsu nii-san en el piso herido….es que acaso incluso en estos momentos el sigue siendo un…mentiroso.

Fin del P.v.o choromatsu

Choromatsu solo seguía viendo esa escena desde la puerta de la habitación de karamatsu…no llevo mucho tiempo en el que el y osomatsu la habían traído a rastras a su hermano, que al parecer se había metido en un gran lió, osomatsu decidió ignorar el porque lo encontraron así, prefería evadir el tema a otra cosa, pero su hermano menor no el estaba simplemente hay parado mirándolos a los dos, karamatsu empezó a sentirse un poco incomodo, así que decidió hablar

-hey my brother porque no te acercas-le sonrió karamatsu a su tercer hermano, el solo lo miro con seriedad…pero no quería acercarse, tal vez ninguno se daba cuenta o tal vez si pero lo ignoraban, pero el ya no podía seguir ignorando esto…no ya no mas, osomatsu entendió el ambiente y decidió hablar

-oye karamatsu, iré por unos refrescos, creo que el doctor tardara un poco y hablare por teléfono a casa para que no se preocupen-osomatsu se levanta y el susurra en el oído a karamatsu-*habla con el*-y sale por la puerta, no sin antes palmearle el hombro a choromatsu.

-brother yo…..-no pudo continuar ya que choromatsu se le había lanzado y lo abrazaba del cuello muy fuerte, mientras kara sentía como sus lagrimas salían y le mojaban el hombro, se sentía mal por hacer llorar a uno de sus hermanos, y mas cuando el solo quería conseguirles algo a sus hermanos antes de su cumpleaños, lo único que podía hacer ahora era abrazar a choro y acariciar su espalda- hay my little brother no llores mas, no a pasado na…- y otra vez fue interrumpido.

-¡SI, SI PASA ALGO! ¡como puedes decir que no pasa nada cuando estas aquí….y no es la primera vez….ya han pasado varias veces, solo por unos tontos caprichos!... ¡ES QUE ACASO NO TE PREOCUPAS POR TU VIDA!-choromatsu seguía llorando y abrazando a su hermano con mucho fuerza, karamatsu solo lo escuchaba llorar con mas intensidad…..es que acaso el lo sabia….acaso el….- ¡PORQUE NO ME DEJAS AYUDARTE!-ahora era karamatsu el que quería llorar, pero no lo hizo…aguantaría por sus hermanos todo, incluso si ellos no lo saben, karamatsu abrazo a su tercer hermano con mas fuerza y le respondió.

-thank you my brother, no sabes lo feliz que me ase que te preocupes por mi-kara abrazo a su hermano con mas fuerza-pero-tenia que decirlo…no….pero tampoco, dejaría a su hermano menor de ese modo…..no…..el los cuidaría de cualquier dolo…y cumpliría todos sus caprichos….si es acuestas de su vida y sus sueños-no tienes que preocuparte por mi-…no…..no era necesario, y tampoco era necesario que le tuviera que decir….porque era lo mejor…era lo mejor para los seis- yo estaré bien si tu y mis little brother, se encuentran bien-el los vería florecer y luego alguien le ayudaría a florecer a el y todo estaría mejor verdad…..verdad.

-pe..pero…-choro se separo un poco de su hermano mayo y sus ojos estaban rojo y muchas lagrimas le seguían saliendo, kara solo le limpiaba sus lagrimas con el pulgar de sus dedos- yo no quiero que sigas asiendo algo que no quieres hacer…yo..-kara lo silencio con un dedo en sus labios.

-no te preocupe mi little brother yo estaré bien por ustedes haría lo que fuera- le sonrió karamatsu y volvió a abrazar a su hermano, choro se dejo abrazar y volvió a llorar, el no quería que su hermano siguiera…puede que ninguno lo sepa o que lo sepan pero lo ignoren, pero el no dejaría a su hermano solo…no ya no mas, el estaría a su lado, cueste lo que cueste, no importa si karamatsu no quería que se preocupara…el lo haría y lo ayudaría, no dejara que el sufra solo.

Mientas esos dos estaban llorando en la habitación, afuera de el se encontraba osomatsu, recargado en la puerta y mirando la pared, se encontraba muy serio, esto ya era suficiente…. No sabe cuanto mas va a aguantar esto, el lo sabia y choro lo avía descubierto, solo pedía que su pequeño hermano no hiciera lo mismo.

-espero que lo entiendas choro….esto es por tu bien y el de los demás…tienes que dejar que tus hermanos mayores los cuiden….y así no volverán a sufrir…no….ya no te preocupes… ya no se preocupen-solo se quedo hay hasta que se calmaran las cosas, cuando se calmo solo entro con una sonrisa de sus mas habituales, burlándose de sus pequeño hermano….solo ellos dos lo sabían…tal vez ella también lo sabia…..o prefería solo apoyarlos….el eligió un camino y kara otro…cada uno con un solo objetivo….pero ya no hay de que preocuparse…verdad. fin

y hay les dejo a su imaginación XD que creen que paso, que es tan malo como para no decirlo, quien es ella y como oso lo sabe no lo se es solo un capitulo XD así que tendrán una tormenta de imaginación masiva XD bueno gracias por leer mi historia y pondré mas y mas y mas hasta que mi imaginación se canse XD bueno eso es todo adios


End file.
